Hazama Suzuki
He is the was pilot of the NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam, Son of the Hero of the Mid-East otherwise known as the "Red Angel". Hazama was formerly apart of the Equatorial Union before defecting to be a terrorist then lastly joining the payroll of the Chimera corporation. He later was hired by Chimera, to do their dirty world in exchange he was given control of first the NXA-009 Gilgamesh then later his trademark weapon the MSN-L905 Sazabi Avenger. He later appears during Gundam Build Fighters: A New World along with Kazuya Suzugamori as a member of Chimera Corporation. Personality & Character He appears to be middle-eastern, mostly likes to wear glasses with a white shirt, however he is a pretty damn good pilot, he works as both a Mercenary for hire and a Lieutenant for the Equatorial Union, as both a killer in the eyes of the United Alliance and an the Neo-ZAFT Forces. Rwar.jpg|20's Hazama 15_gundam00_ep23d.jpg|Hazama wearing a EU Uniform princeali.jpg|'Gray Morrison' Officer of Chimera gundamdo2117.jpg|Hazama in Pilot Suit 아리 알 서셰스.jpg|Hazama Pilot Suit Outfit - Mugshot tumblr_mp2gw3As9T1s94eweo1_500.jpg|Hazama during the Events of Gundam Build Fighter: A New World Before his encounter with the GNX-X129 Deva Reaper and the battle with the masked pilot, he was mostly a very laid back, enjoys a good joke and cooking and learning how to make many forms of dishes of foods. However Now being apart of Chimera, he shows a utter enjoys in five things "Warfare", "Mass-Murder", "Money", "Violence" and "Mass-Destruction" believing himself to be a necessary evil in the world in order to help reshape it. This means, He is very self-centred, admitted enthusiast of conflict and violence which means he does underhanded, ruthless, selfish, tactics in battle and takes pleasure in the misfortune of others. He's extremely content with the mercenary life however he also wants to help his father so he helps out with Equatorial Union, being able to kill and make good money out of it. He also has shown to enjoy his homeland, a lot when in fact when not on jobs to kill people or ruining life. He comes back home to help out around the city shown he isn't truly a black heart person however, he mostly does things like backstabbing friends in order to basically help his own means that including working with the Chimera Corporation and briefly the Neo-ZAFT Union as a double agent under the name Gray Morrison. He also shows to be later on very dangerous and violet person showing his enjoyment of harming even killing targets slowly and painfully for the merely sake of his own sick enjoyment to the point of being borderline psychopathic when inside and outside battle when he lets out his inner nature. Skills & Capabilities He is much better than his father at Gundam combat when engage in melee duels using his weapons to attack an enemy quickly like a blitz style, mainly due to the whip-like heat rod is a great attack weapon within battle. He has proven more than once he can trigger his SEED factor which means he is able to fire in such a manner it can wipe out an enemy force. He has shown that he is able to utter control the DRAGOON System well battling a full on force, aside from that he is an extremely good Marksmen able to snipe a man from far away. History He was born on June 19 51 C.E. Born in Iran however was taken and raised in the orb union like his father however at a young age he rejoined his father however after a while after they had a fight in a big deal. As then he slips away with the Gundam preforming terrorist attacks and a beginning, a gun for hire that is until November 16, 7 years ago... He was a terrorist for hire, working for both the earth and ZAFT Forces depending who has the deepest pockets at the time after sent on a mission to destroy a village he found out later it was an Equatorial Union base, which later he turned on the ZAFT Forces in a battle and saved the Union from an utter defeat in a battle in the area of Egypt however he had been sentenced to 3 years in prison from destroying a village in Iran but was bailed by his father and he joined the army. When he got out instead of being shunned he was cheered by a great group of people for saving them from the ZAFT forces who were trying to take over the main base of the Equatorial Union, within the Equatorial union he shown to be a hero like his father to the rest of the world however that is a isn't the case. Quote Trivia He is based both looks and cruelty by Ali Al-Saachez, which if they ever met they be the best of friends for their love of war and money, however unlike his Gundam 00 counterpart he has shown to be not as cruel when it comes to the people of the middle-east. Category:Equatorial Union Category:Chimera